


Stuck

by tinyhanbin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby records for uh, Bobby wild, Hanbin is secretly a sub, He didn’t find out until now, He goes into subspace, Jinhwan is stuck under the couch, M/M, Research, Smut, two dicks one ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhanbin/pseuds/tinyhanbin
Summary: Jinhwan is an idiot who manages to get himself stuck under the couch. Bobby and Hanbin help- sorta.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyo! I made this cause uh, yeah lol. I’ve been trying to make an iKON fic for a while but i couldn’t and it got delayed when all the news happened. Anyways send me iKON requests uwu~

Honestly, sometimes Jinhwan was unbelievable. 

Though he never thought he was this unbelievable. 

Somehow, Jinhwan had gotten himself stuck under the couch. How? His ass. He had been searching for his phone, and happened to look under the couch to see that it was there. Upon going under to reach for it, he failed to realize just how tight fitting the small opening was. 

He tried to pull back out, but ended up being stopped by his butt. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't so meaty, though he does take pride in it on occasion. 

No one else was in the dorm at the moment. Donghyuk, June and Chanwoo had gone out somewhere together. Yunhyeong lived in the upstairs dorm, so it wasn't like he could help him, and so did Hanbin but the younger had gone out with Bobby earlier as well.

How in the world was he going to get out? He didn't want to call for help, he wanted to be spared of that embarrassment. 

The gods weren't really on Jinhwan's side today anyway. Soon, he heard the door beginning to open and two voices being carried throughout the dorm. 

"If you play me in overwatch, you're gonna regret it" a voice came, followed by the sound of a door closing. "Please, I'm not that bad" a second voice says. Jinhwan silently groans, when recognizing the two voices as Bobby and Hanbin. Why did they have to come when he was stuck? Of all times? He's never going to hear the end of this. 

"Dude, just give up no-..Jinani?" Bobby says as he spots the older's legs peaking out the couch. "Huh? What are you doing down there?" Hanbin asks. His eyes try to glance under the couch to see what he was up to before he finds them glued to the plush ass that was being nicely framed by the owner's shorts. Bobby looks at him weirdly before following his line of view and getting stuck on Jinhwan's ass as well. "Can you guys help me? I'm kind of- well I-.. I'm stuck" Jinhwan grumbles out.

Hanbin snaps back to reality and lets out a loud laugh. "Pffft, who gets stuck under a couch hyung?" He says teasing him. "Whatever, just help me" Jinhwan says annoyed. The two start to pull on his legs, but stop once Jinhwan starts yelling in pain. His butt was snug against the couch and it hurt when trying to force it out. 

The view from the outside though, the plump cheeks being put on display, happened to be very nice. 

Bobby stands back as he watches Hanbin try to figure out how to go about things without causing too much pain to the eldest. 

Why was this even possible? Of all reasons to get stuck, Jinhwan's big booty just had to be the cause. 

Bobby suddenly moves from his spot and kneels down next to the older's legs. Hanbin watched him curiously. Placing his hands right below his butt, Bobby pulls gently on Jinhwan's legs. "You can't do it like that, do it harder" for some reason, those words went straight down to Bobby's dick, making him gulp. 

"Maybe it's the shorts?" Hanbin suggests. He knew it probably wasn't, but Jinhwan seemed desperate to get out and would most likely pass anything they say over as long as he got out. "My shorts? You think so?" Jinhwan questions. "Definitely" Bobby hums, glancing at Hanbin who gives him a thumbs up. Bobby grabs ahold of the hem to Jinhwan's shorts and swiftly pulls them down. Jinhwan lets out a surprised sound. "Hey, warn me next time!" He scolds. 

Neither of the two boys reply as they stare down at the small male's plush, naked butt. "Hyung..Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Hanbin mumbles out. "Oh well, I need to do my laundry and I don't have any boxers so I just- Ah!" Jinhwan starts to explain before shouted out as a hand comes down across his ass. 

Bobby squeezes the cheek he just slapped and sighs out in content. "So nice hyung" he whispers. "B-Bobby?" Jinhwan asks, resisting the urge to try and arch up into the hand groping him. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be playing games right now. Why couldn't he just help Jinhwan out? Hanbin moves over and takes the other cheek in his hand, squeezing roughly. "Ah!" Jinhwan gasps out quietly. "W-What are you guys doing?" He asks nervously. He was starting to have the feeling that they weren't playing around. 

Hanbin starts unzipping his pants and throws them off somewhere as he begins palming himself through his boxers. "Fuck Jinani your ass is so nice" he says, head feeling dizzy as he lands another slap on the older's ass. Bobby gets up to go to his room, returning with a bottle of lube. "Why do you even have that?" Hanbin asks the other as he takes the bottle from him. "Long story" Bobby mumbles back. 

"Have what?" Jinhwan manages to squeeze out after the slapping had come to a pause. A few seconds after, he feels a cold substance against his hole. "G-guys?" Jinhwan stutters out, scared. Bobby rubs his back in small circles and tells him to calm down and relax. He wasn't sure if he could just calm down, but he tried anyway and allowed whatever they were doing to happen. Hanbin slowly pushes a lubed finger into Jinhwan's hole, cooing at him when he felt his hole tighten up at the stretch and stopping once his finger was knuckle deep. 

"You okay hyung?" Bobby asks from the side where he was taking his clothes off now. Jinhwan couldn't nod for obvious reasons but couldn't form words either, so he settled for a light hum that indicated he was fine. Hanbin starts moving his finger, slowly but deep. After a while Jinhwan started to feel pleasure bubble up inside of him. "Ahh" the small male moans out as another finger was added. 

Jinhwan couldn't believe this was happening right now, when all he wanted was some help. How did it go from him getting stuck to him getting fucked? Well he wasn't entirely sure if they were going to fuck him, but he had heard them unzipping their pants so he figured it was going to happen.

Was it weird that he didn't seem to mind the idea too much? 

"One more" Bobby says, putting his own finger in this time alongside Hanbin's. Jinhwan groans slightly, feeling the burn of the stretch. "Shh it's okay, almost there" Hanbin whispers softly as he and Bobby push their fingers in and out in sync. "F-fuck" Jinhwan moans out, pushes his ass back to fuck himself on the fingers, though didn't get anywhere as he was stuck. The two taller males bit their lips at the sight, not used to seeing their eldest so needy. 

Hanbin pulls his boxers off and reaches for the lube. "You going?" Bobby asks to which he only earned a nod. After slicking himself up , he slides his dick across Jinhwan's hole. "Want it hyung?" Hanbin asks, flinching when the tip of his cock got caught on his hole. 

All Jinhwan could do was whimper in response. He knew he should tell him no, stop everything before it becomes something they can't come back from but he wanted it so bad. Hanbin slowly pushes his cock into Jinhwan, groaning at the tight and warm feeling. "Oh my god" Jinhwan huffs out, feeling as if the breath was knocked out of him. 

Bobby snaps a quick picture of the scene and hides the photo in a private folder on his phone. He then gestures to Hanbin to start moving as he aims the camera at them, recording. Hanbin pulls out but slams back in, creating a loud slapping sound.

"Ah!" Jinhwan squeaks out, surprised. "Fuck, so tight hyung" Hanbin mumbles as he sets a steady pace. The position he was in was sort of awkward, and made the way he had to prop up his legs uncomfortable, but Hanbin hasn't experienced pleasure like this in a long time. 

He only had once, back when they were on the survival show. He had been so stressed out that he seeked for things to help him, and ended up being offered a quick fuck by a hair stylist a coupe years older. He hasn't seen her since though. 

"Shit" Bobby mumbles, watching the scene go down as he records. He was definitely extremely hard and barely anything has happened yet. Putting his phone down in a position that still could record them, he goes over to the couch and slightly lifts up one end. 

Hanbin quick pulls Jinhwan’s waist towards him so that he could slide out and in doing so, made Jinhwan slam back into his dick. “Ahh!!!” Jinhwan shouts in a loud moan. The sudden move immediately spread great pleasure through his body. 

Bobby sets down the couch and sits on it, hands diving into his pants as he pulls his cock out. “Ride him hyung” he says, to which Jinhwan quickly mounts Hanbin and frantically bounces in his lap. 

Hanbin throws his head back, clearly not used to fucking into a tight ass and especially not used to someone riding his dick so eagerly. “Look at you Bin, so horny. It’s cute” Bobby breathes, slicking up his cock and he slides down and gets behind Jinhwan. 

Hanbin moans at the comment, surprising himself. He also was surprised that Bobby was even paying any attention to him when there was a cute hyung in his lap, desperately getting off with the help of his dick. 

Jinhwan rests his head on Hanbin’s shoulder, panting as he starts to get close. Out of nowhere, he feels something else being pushed into his hole besides Hanbin’s shaft. 

“N-no, it’s too much” He huffs out at Bobby. “Hang in there hyung” Bobby whispers back before completely sinking into the hole. Each member remains still, bathing in the new sensation. “f-fuck” Hanbin chokes out. 

Before he can gather his thoughts, Bobby is moving and he can feel the pulsing member sliding up against his, in that tight, hot space and it was all too much. His head was dizzy and all he could do was grip onto Jinhwan’s hips like he was going to pass out. 

In union, all three male’s let out moans as pleasure takes over them. Jinhwan was barely holding himself up as his hole was being stretched more than he could imagine. After about 3 minutes, he cums, loud and whiney. 

Not long after, Hanbin is following him with a broken sound, almost as if he wasn’t fully there. Bobby however, wasn’t quite there yet, so he picks up the pace, pounding in the hole with all his strength. “o-oh my god Bobby!” Jinhwan whines out, leaning his full weight on Hanbin as he felt oversensitive. 

Tears ran down Hanbin’s cheeks as the stimulations were close to making him pass out, not to mention the oversensitivity. ‘shit shit, what’s happening’ Hanbin thinks, eyes glazing over as he feels himself slip away. 

Another minute and Bobby is finishing with a loud groan, arms wrapped around Jinhwan’s stomach. “Jesus Jiwon” Jinhwan mumbles into Hanbin’s shoulder. Bobby laughs, slowly pulling out. “My bad”.

Jinhwan pulls himself off of Hanbin before noticing something wrong. “Hanbin?” He questions, dropping to his knees to examine the younger. “Hanbin, what’s wrong?” Jiwon asks from across the room as he had gone to turn the camera off. “m-more hyung..” Hanbin mumbles out, clearly not in his right mind. 

“Woah, he’s in subspace Jiwon” Jinhwan comments, bringing Hanbin to lay on his chest. “Shhh, you did good Hanbin-ah, it’s time to come back now” Jinhwan says gently, stroking the other’s hair. Bobby leans down next to them, kissing Hanbin’s forehead. “Good boy, helped hyung fuck Jinani. Let’s come back now” 

Almost immediately, Hanbin gasps and clutches onto Jinhwan. “Calm down, it’s just me” Jinhwan says reassuringly. “What happened?” Hanbin asks, eyes wide in confusion. “Nothing too bad. You went into subspace, so we’re gonna have to be careful with that next time” Jinhwan explains. 

Bobby raises an eyebrow at him and Hanbin grins happily. “What?” Jinhwan questions. “Next time huh” Bobby teases. Rolling his eyes, Jinhwan hits the two on the arm “oh be quiet” he says before helping Hanbin up and pushing him to the bathroom. “Let’s take a shower and nap, i’m tired” He calls out to Bobby. 

Bobby quickly follows after, carrying the lube in his hands. “Great! How about a quickie in the-“ “Absolutely not” Jinhwan says cutting him off, earning laugher from the two younger ones. 

_________________________________

“Did they really just-“ “Shhh, lets pretend we never saw this” Yunhyeong says, turning off the camera that was set up in the downstairs dorm. He, Chanwoo, Donghyuk and June sat in the upstairs dorm, observing the scene that just went down. 

They has set up a camera before to plan out a hidden cam prank on the three best friends when they noticed that Jinhwan was stuck. Not a second after they saw Bobby and Hanbin enter, deciding to watch what would happen. The results were pretty interesting to say the least. 

It’ll just have to be their dirty little secret.


End file.
